


Hot Hot Hot!

by Chozin_Yi



Category: Ape Escape (Video Game)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Cowgirl Position, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dry Orgasm, Extremely Underage, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Hot Springs & Onsen, Locker Room, Loli X Shota, Lolicon, Loss of Virginity, Peeping, Sexual Experimentation, Shota, Straight Shota, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chozin_Yi/pseuds/Chozin_Yi
Summary: After finally defeating Specter, Kei and Yumi decide to take a much needed vacation. It's a lot more steamy than you think. (Lemon Warning)





	Hot Hot Hot!

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also posted on Fanfiction.

Hot Hot Hot!  
An Ape Escape fanfiction.  
A Kei x Yumi Lemon.

Hey Everybody! Chozin is back with a quickie for you! I apologize if this story is shorter than other's that I have written, it's just that with all honesty, I was kinda slacking off lately and almost forgot about this one, so I apologize if it seems kinda rushed.

Anyway, disclaimer time again!

1\. I do not own Ape Escape nor the characters featured.

2\. This is a Lemon, meaning it contains naughty and sexual content. If you are under 18, leave before I open the monkey cage. If not, be sure to get a towel, because it's gonna get steamy.

3\. This story also contains Twincest, if this disturbs you, please refer to disclaimer 2.

Before we begin, I got some notes to make. Kei and Yumi are the names of the main characters of Ape Escape 3 in North America. The PAL/UK version refers to them by their original Japanese names, Satoru and Sayaka. I am stating this here to avoid confusion. Since I am American, I will be referring to them as Kei and Yumi. By the way, in case you didn't know, Kei and Yumi are both fraternal twins. Also I'm not exactly sure what I'm going to do for any stories after this, as I haven't had any new inspirations as of late, although I am considering rewriting another of my older stories from a few years ago. 

Anyway, to the Hot Springs!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After saving the world from Specter and bringing all the monkeys back to monkey park, Kei and Yumi decided to take a much needed break. Remembering the Hot Springs they went to to catch monkeys, the non-identical fraternal twins both agreed that It was the perfect spot for a vacation.

After teleporting to the starting point at the Hot Springs, they both walked up to the doors, and when Kei hit the big button, causing the door to the boys locker room to open, he walked right in, while Yumi hit the button next, causing the door to the girls locker room to open, allowing her to head inside.

As Kei started removing his clothes so he can be ready to enter the baths, he remembered the open spot on the upper wall that one monkey he caught was trying to peek through, which led to the girls room. Curious as to why the monkey would want to peek in there, Kei jumped and pulled himself up to peek over the open area of the wall. When he did, he was surprised to see his sister just removing her panties, leaving herself totally naked. "Wow!" He gasped a little too loud. Yumi heard this, and looked over to where it came from, seeing her brother peeking at her. "Kei! What are you doing!?" She yelled as she grabbed a towel and used it to cover herself. Realizing his mistake, Kei said "Sorry!" Before dropping down on his rear end and hurting himself. "Oww!" He groaned, rubbing his behind. Yumi's face then appeared over the wall. "You okay?" She asked him. "I'm fine, it's not the worst fall I've taken." Kei explained. He got up and looked up at her only to see that she was blushing. "You okay Yumi?" He asked. "Umm..." She couldn't get any words out. Kei then realized his own nakedness and covered his groin with his hands, embarrassed. "Sorry Kei..." Yumi mumbled, looking away. "N-no, it's fine, I saw you, so I guess it's okay..." Kei replied. "You know, we already saw each other, so I guess it wouldn't hurt to get a better look." Yumi explained, since she was actually pretty curious about seeing a boy naked, even if he was her twin brother. "Really?" Kei asked, a hint of excitement in his voice, since he equally as curious as his sister. Yumi nodded and said "Come on over." Before letting her self back down.

Kei jumped and climbed over the open space in the wall before letting himself back down and turning to see Yumi sitting on a bench in front of the lockers with a towel on her lap. He walked over to her and she stood up letting the towel fall, revealing her bare pussy for Kei to see. "Wow." Kei said, seeing his sister's private place for the first time. Yumi was in awe too as she saw Kei's penis for the first time. "Can I touch it?" They both asked simultaneously before giggling. "Sure." They both replied. 

Kei reached over and began to rub his sister's pussy, marveling at how smooth it is, while Yumi reached over to fondle his flaccid dick. "Heh heh, that feels funny." Kei said, enjoying having his penis touched. "I like it too." Yumi agreed. As Kei rubbed Yumi's pussy, he noticed it gradually getting wetter, while Yumi noticed Kei's dick growing in her hand. "Look at that Kei! It's getting bigger!" Yumi exclaimed in surprise as she continued to stroke it. "Yeah! It feels even better now too!" Kei replied, loving these new sensations. Of course these feelings were all foreign to the two of them, as they were both only in the fourth grade, but they knew that they enjoyed them very much. 

Yumi then got an idea and got on her knees so Kei's penis was right in front of her. "What are you doing?" He asked her. "Watch this." She told him before taking his erection into her mouth and began sucking it, making him gasp in surprise and moan in pleasure. "Oh Yumi! That's awesome!" He gasped out and his sister sucked on his dick. Although Kei enjoyed getting his first blowjob, (of course he didn't know what that was) his knees felt like they were about to give out from all the pleasure he was getting, so his legs shook. Yumi could tell that Kei was having trouble standing, so she took her mouth off his member and had him sit on the bench with his legs spread, giving her better access to his cock. Now that he was all comfortable, Yumi engulfed his dick again continued to suck it. "Yumi! I love it! Suck it more! Yeah! Yeah!" Kei moaned out. As she sucked him off, Yumi moved her hand down to her moist pussy and started pushing her fingers into her caverns, making her hum in pleasure while she continued giving her brother a blowjob, the humming actually making it better for him. Soon enough, Kei felt another sensation pulsing through his penis, like electricity coursing through his body, making moan out loudly and buck his hips. He didn't know it, but he had just had his first orgasm, although it was dry, since he's not old enough to make sperm yet.

Yumi felt his dick twitching like mad in her mouth, and heard his loud moan so she stopped sucking. "Are you alright Kei?" She asked him. Trying to catch his breath, Kei looked down at his sister. "Yumi, I just had the best feeling ever!" He told her. "Wow! Really?" She asked, happy that she made her brother feel good.  
After fingering her sopping pussy, Yumi wanted to feel the same thing Kei did. When she noticed that he was still hard, and since she could fit her fingers inside her pussy, she put two and two together and asked Kei to lie down on the bench. He did so, using a spare towel as a head rest, while Yumi straddled him. "What's going on?" He asked. "I thought this would be a good way for us to feel good together." She said.

Reaching down, she grabbed Kei's penis and slid it into her pussy, (easy enough for her, since she already lost her hymen. Scooting up big poles can do that.) gasping out as it filled her up while Kei moaned loudly, feeling her pussy sucking in his cock. "Oh my god Yumi! This is awesome!" He told her. "I know! It feels good for me too!" She replied. Yumi began to bounce up and down, riding her brother's boner as they both moaned and called each other's names in pleasure. Kei started bucking his hips and fondled her butt as she rode him.  
"Yumi! Don't stop! I love it! Keep going please! Ah! Ah! Ah!"  
"I love it too! I love you! I love you so much Kei! Oh yeah! Do that harder!"  
Kei bucked his hips faster at his sister's request, the both of them enraptured by their lovemaking. Soon enough, Kei felt his peaking getting close. "Yumi! It's coming back!" He moaned. "Hold on just a little longer Kei! I think I'm almost there!" Yumi cried, bouncing faster then before, desperate to to cum with him. Without a moment too soon, the twins both hit their peak and cried out with their mutual orgasm, Kei's dick twitching inside her pussy, while Yumi's insides contracted around it.

Yumi feel forward onto her brother as they both tried to catch their breath, before climbing off of him. "Yumi that was the best thing ever!" Kei told her. "Glad you liked it Kei. I did too." She replied while giggling. After all of that, they both grabbed towels and heading into the actual Hot Springs for a much needed bath.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was literally listening to the Hot Springs music from the game as I wrote this whole thing! XD  
Anyway, I hoped you guys liked it! Chozin out!


End file.
